Do Not be late
by melimoohere
Summary: Jasper gets more than he barganed for when he goes out with a workfriend and is introduced into a new world. waring *LEMONS LOTS OF LOVELY LEMONS* OOC Oneshot for the DefinatelyStayings D/s comp which is why it has been reposted better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**D/s Birthday Contest Entry**

**Main Pairing: Renesmee and Jasper**

**POV: Jaspers**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.**

**Contest ends March 31, 2009**

*WARNING LEMONS*

I have secrets, but then so does every body. People who've been adopted, experimented in high school, women and their age, hell… even passwords are secrets. Although, mine **isn't** accepted in most social circles. Mines a biggy.

I'm your average Joe, your usual office working, gym going guy. Well… I was…

* * *

Do **Not **be late.

**The approach**

Just another normal Monday at the office… Again. Just another lunch by my self… Again. I'm starting to get sick of subway. The blonde was there… Again. She is pretty, if you're into that, "oh look at me while I bend down in my mini-skirt and pretend to be innocent". I can't be assed with this any more, so I clear my table, get another refill and head to my office.

I work in ICT so I have to put up with people who can just about type and call me if there is so much as a popup. Joy. I still have some time left, so I check my e-mails. (What a mistake!) There is loads of spam messages, which I now have to delete, and one from a colleague.I know because of the e-mail address, but I don't know them. It is probably something like 'Da green lite dnt go wit mii outfit can yuu chnge it plz XoXo' but I decide to open it anyway (Mistake number two!)

_"Meet me at six in the lobby. Do **not **be late_."

What the fuck? What is that supposed to mean? Who does she think she is? And why the hell am I thinking about going? Well I mean nothing can happen we would be in an open area. Safe, right?

Wait… it's probably just a joke. The guys on the fifth floor are dicks.

I think I might have said the last part out loud because I got another e-mail.

"_This is not a joke you can wait until you see me if you want_." and underneath a picture had been attached.

Wow. How have I not noticed her before? I mean, she is beautiful, deep brown eyes with dark orange flicks that seemed endless, a natural pale complexion with rosy cheeks, painted red lips pulled into a cheeky crooked half-smile, all framed by stunning, but intentionally messed up auburn locks.

I'll admit. I'm more than a bit freaked out, but I know no-one was connected wirelessly (I check any way). I've decided what the hell, what's the worst that could happen? (Mistake number three!)

**The meet**

I was calm when I left my office, by the time I reached the lobby I had freaked out and then calmed down again. I could always gain control over my emotions eventually.

She was waiting for me, sitting on a leather chair, in a fitted black pinstriped suit jacket with a pencil skirt. The things I wouldn't do… Focus man. Focus.

Her hair was pulled in a tight bun with a few flyaway strands. It didn't flatter as much as the messed up tresses but she looked amazing nevertheless. "Hi" I said as I held out a hand "I'm Jasper" (That was mistake number four).

She looked and smiled the same crooked half-smile as in the photo. "Hello, I'm Renesmee." She said in a voice like velvet. She still hadn't taken my hand so I let it drop, slightly embarrassed.

She arose and kissed me lightly on the cheek, I blushed, this made her titter slightly, making me blush more.

She turned to walk away "Follow me I have some thing to show you" she walked out and I followed (That was mistake number five).

She practically floated over to a black Mercedes C 63 AMG. Oh my… 0-60 in less than 4.5 seconds, top speed of 155, again… Wow! This girl had class. I walked over about to get in but she stopped me, "It would be best if you took your own car, you can follow Me." She was starting up her engine before I got to ask why. Damn, I bet the interior is sweet…

I followed (Number six) as she drove to a club near the offices, just out side of Birmingham, I had never even seen or heard of it before, and I did do a lot of club crawls.

She was leaning against her car with her hair down when I got to the club. She walked over to my car as I got out,

"Before we go in I need you to realise a few things", she had a new commanding tone in her velvet voice that I never noticed before. "One. You can leave at any time. Two. This is to remain secret. **No** exceptions. Finally you will behave yourself or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I was quite annoyed at the way she talked to me, as though I was a child, but I kept my cool anyway. "I have been to a club before you know." "I doubt it was one like this." Confusing… "Remember a few weeks ago you said "_Tie me up, cover me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbians"_? Shit I had upset a feminist in a stupid moment of male arrogance. She leaned in to whisper in my ear "Well…" her velvet voice impossibly smoother. "… I would love to make that fantasy come true", she nibbled lightly on my ear. Okay, what on earth had I got my self in to

"I just need to find out if you are able to handle it?"

**The first step**

"You can leave, right now if you want. Nothing more needs to happen. You won't hear from me again, everything will be back to the way it was." Well, I was scared shit-less, mind-less and any-way-you-want-less.

But I was intrigued, I could always leave, that is a definite option. It seemed while my head was considering my options my body had already made a choice. I was walking to the entrance before I knew it. (Mistake num- fuck it this is hot).

A bouncer in a tight black t-shirt and leather trousers was at the door. He greeted Renesmee like she was a regular and stopped me "Members Only" he said in a ruff voice. "He's with me, a guest." Renesmee defended as we walked on. I was then eyed by the bouncer with slight shock, envy and a little bit of hate. I was not being paranoid I'm just good at reading other's emotions.

I was getting nothing but calm off Renesmee, it calmed me slightly as I walked through in to a lounge full of booths of different sizes and a curtained off area. It was tastefully decorated with cream walls and dark wood finishes. She spoke to two people who where sitting at a booth near the curtains and ordered drinks.

"So what are you thinking at the moment?" She said as we sat down in a small both at the back of the room I was still quite stunned but I managed to reply, eventually,

"I'm confused. What do you mean if I can handle it? Do you want to test me or something?"

I sat nervously waiting for her answer. She took a long slow sip of her vodka and white while she pondered my question.

She leaned forward again the top few buttons on her shirt where undone and the bra was… Focus. Jazz. Focus.

"I need to know if you can handle what I'm about to show you, if you can handle the world I'm about to introduce you to, ultimately …" she was whispering in my ear again, nibbling at it "I need to know if you can handle me."

I couldn't help it I let out a small groan as she nipped and kissed the side of my neck. She smiled and chuckled at me as I blushed again. Damn, why did I have to keep doing that?

"Are you ready?"

No reply…

"Well?"

Pause…

"You can leave if you want to."

I snapped out of my trance and realised what was happing. "No…

**The scene**

**"**No, I'm staying." Ahh, there was my now favorite smile, again. "Give me your test."

"Just follow me then" she led me to the area that was curtained off. It was a long hall with several doors with signs above them; I read them as I passed.

The Lounge. Nice… The Sauna. Cool… The Couples Room. Okay? The Viewing Gallery. Huh? …The Dungeon. WTF?! I thought I was going to hyperventilate. Nope. I **Was** hyperventilating.

She entered the viewing gallery and I followed (Mistake number…I-Don't-Know-Because-I-Lost-Count ARRGGHHH).

We climbed a flight of stairs to gallery. There was a railing made of clear plastic all the way around. Breathe, Jasper. Breathe.

"You can leave if you want to, if you're not up for it." That did it for me; I'm not the kind to back down. I slowly, very slowly walked over to the railing and looked over.

I saw several couples, including the couple who Renesmee was talking to earlier, in various stages of sex and domination. There where swings, saw horses, chains, paddles and many other pieces of furniture that I have no idea what they were called or what they were used for.

"We are watching the couple on the queening stool. The girls I was talking to earlier, you do not need to know their names, But you do need to know which one you wish to control."

She smiled at the last part and held out two remotes one black and one red as she gestured to a tall lithe girl with very curly red-hair to her shoulders who was wearing a pale green thong, that really left little to the imagination and a short pixy-like girl with short, straight jet black hair in a pair of lacy electric blue French knickers. They were sitting on a bench, with their eyes looking down.

"Which one do you prefer?" She asked when I hadn't answered. She was definitely impatient. "The short, black haired girl." I blushed, my voice was strained and shaky, and I swear I saw her smile again.

She handed me the black remote. It had four buttons on it an on/off, and 1, 2, 3.

"These remotes control vibrators attached to them." She pressed "1" on her remote, as if to reinforce her point, the red-head's face was suddenly an expression of ecstasy but she kept as still as she could. "Let me show you" Renesmee said as she pressed "2" her girl let out a suppressed moan, which turned me on significantly. Renesmee played with her for ten minutes until she was moaning loudly and writhing in pleasure, her nipples hard and erect, like my self, in-between her legs impossibly wet and inviting, only now could I see the vibrator pressed against such a sensitive area throbbing, pulsing, vibrating, her back arching as she moaned.

No-one took any notice, not even the girl who was beside her; she had remained in the same position.

For the first time the red-head looked up to us, well, at Renesmee. She seemed to be pleading, begging silently with her eyes, trying to silently persuade Renesmee. For what I didn't know, until I saw Renesmee nod once, the red-head let out a loud unrestrained whine, a matter of seconds later and I saw the intense orgasm rip through her entire body as she writhed and gasped. I was unbelievably hard I couldn't believe what I was watching or how aroused I was by it. She lay there panting as if she had run miles; she flinched and finally relaxed as Renesmee clicked the vibrator off.

**The control**

Renesmee turned to me "I hope you where watching, it's your turn." my hand shook so much from nervousness and my erection that I dropped the controller. It was painful to bend down to pick it up. It seemed that Renesmee took pleasure in my pain, a smile crossed her red lips as I winced at the pressure of my extremely hard erection.

What was I supposed to do? I wasn't really paying attention to what Renesmee had done, I was more captivated by the reaction it got.

"Tease her, be gentle and slow at first. And don't worry you cant hurt her." I pressed down the first button; I could see a slight change in the black-haired girl's facial expression. Nothing else indicated to me what was going on. This annoyed me I wanted her to writhe and scream. So I turned the vibrator off for a moment. Then hit the "2" button it got a better reaction and I was pleased but shocked at my self. Why was I enjoying this so much? What was I even doing? I couldn't continue. I set the controller down. I couldn't do what she did, it just wasn't in me.

"Pick that up. Now!" there was definite demand in her voice. It sounded strange with the smooth velvet. But some how I felt compelled to bend to her command, to accept the challenge that she had presented for me.

I picked up the vibrator's controller again and played with the black haired girl.

Writhing and twisting trying to control her reactions to throbbing sensations that I'm sure the vibrator was sending through her very being, I hit "3" more moans escaped her pale, exposed throat. Her eyes shot to Renesmee, Sending the silent message. Renesmee turned to me. "Do you think she has earned the right to cum?" I immediately thought no because she had not asked me for permission but I was so hard I couldn't really think straight.

So I simply nodded yes. Renesmee looked disappointed in me some how I felt ashamed that I hadn't pleased her, that I hadn't done my challenge justice. At the same time the black haired girl was on the edge trying, and failing to gain control of her emotions I wanted desperately to join her I was so aroused.

Again with silent pleading, begging for permission to cum. "Well do you?" she repeated. "Yes.", Renesmee looked at me again, but with a slight devious look in her eyes. I wanted it to be over before I climaxed, I needed it to be over so I could privately relieve myself.

Unfortunately Renesmee had other ideas and she wasn't so ready to give in to the girls pleading looks. The girl realised who was in control and aimed the intense persuasive looks at me. Renesmee was now behind me, whispering in my ear "Go on my Jasper, make her make her beg, make her want this more than any thing else in the world." I liked the way she said that.

I could not concentrate on the girl any more; Renesmee had her hand on my now throbbing bulge, nibbling at my ear again. "Please" I heard the whimper come from the now thrashing girl in my control, how could that arouse me more. I saw her face twisted into pure concentration, the control and the effort from the restraint had left a seen of sweat all over her body making it glisten in the light.

I looked at the girl and nodded knowing it was the only option I had of stopping this before I was too close to the edge.

But Renesmee was not letting me off that lightly. She grabbed me and started pulling and teasing me like she had the red-head. Squeezing, tightly, slowly, I came with out much persuasion I even came before the black haired girl who was contorting her body into very interesting shapes as a powerful orgasm that seemed to expand from her breasts down her mid-riff and through the vibrator, still pulsing. She was quivering from the sensation of if it. I remembered I was supposed to be in control, but Renesmee already had the vibrator in her hand and turned if off. The black haired girl just lay there panting, reeling from the exhaustion of the orgasm.

Renesmee didn't look pleased and I guessed it was because of me. I felt weirdly ashamed, and I don't know why. I hadn't done any thing wrong. Had I?

**The decision**

"Leave" she finally said "Now", I was shocked what did I do wrong? "There will be a letter for you at the reception, think carefully about the contents Jasper. Go"

I left, as quickly as I could without running and trying not to look freaked out I got the letter and ran to my car jumping in. I quickly tore at the letter I couldn't take it in I was too freaked at what I had taken part in.

Only a few words actually registered with me "Dominance", "Submissive" and "secret".

I threw it a side. Music, I needed loud music. There was already a CD in the player; a Nine Inch Nails mixed CD. Percect.

_"…Just how deep do you believe..?"  
_I don't know_.  
"…Will you bite the hand that feeds..?"  
_It was an amazing experience.  
_"…Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees..?"  
_Will she want me to serve her?  
_"…Are you brave enough to see..?"  
_I Don't Know.  
_"…Do you want to change it..?"  
_…Next song.

_"…You're keeping in step,  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Cause you do  
What you're told …"  
_Next,

_"…I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching dragging shaking me…"  
_Next Song,

_"…I'd rather die than give you control.  
Bow down before the one you serve.  
You're going to get what you deserve…."  
_

I chucked the CD out the window and drove.

I had no idea where I was. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed something. I had only driven for ten minuets before I stopped. Breathe. Calm down.

I brought my self to read the letter, I had to. Now that I could finally take in the information…

_"Jasper, if you are reading this. Then well done you have came further than most. But it's not over yet. Hopefully this letter shall answer some of your questions. I enjoy Dominance, and would like you to become my submissive. Your discretion will be greatly appreciated, as this is to remain secret. You can stop any time you want the word is POSTBe at the address attached at 2 tomorrow. _

_Do __**Not**__ be late. R."_

I was still calm. I hadn't freaked out. I wasn't screaming.I was excited.I couldn't explain why I was excited; I just knew that I was.I had decided. I was going to go.

**The submission **

Well I hadn't had any sleep. I was too worried, anxious about what was going to happen I had already called into work sick. I didn't think I could face it, would they know what I had done. Would they know what I was planning on doing? These thoughts kept me twisting and turning. That and I couldn't get the image of the events of last night.

It was only 11 and I had showered, twice. And picked out my clothes. Would I be wearing it for long any way? I tried to have breakfast. I just couldn't eat. This was probably a good thing I didn't exactly want to throw up when I got there, though I might just fall asleep.

11:25, I haven't checked my emails. 11:45 I'll just have a quick tidy up. 12 o'clock, right I'll go do my hair again. 12:30, fuck it I'll drive slowly.

When got to the address the house seemed empty, it was deathly silent. Had I got the right address? Was this a joke after all? I rang the bell anyway.

After a few minutes the black haired girl answered the door. Her appearance took me by surprise she was wearing what appeared to be a bikini, but it was made out of small silver chains, which restrained her perky breasts, held together by thick leather straps which cut into her soft flesh. The sight alone made my mouth water and gave me a semi.

She didn't speak to me; she didn't even look at me. She opened a door and showed me to a room with several chairs in it and motioned for me to sit down while she disappeared through another door. I waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the dark haired girl returned and beckoned me in to a different room, Renesmee was already there dressed in a corset pulled very tight, so tight that her breasts almost pooled over the top and emphasized every curvature of her voluptuous figure and her taut stomach. "Stand." she demanded pointing to a space in front of her. I walked over to her.

The room was large and had a wall covered in mirrors, which I was facing, and another with pictures on them with names underneath, "_Bella Swan_", that sounded familiar, "_Johnny White_"... "Face Forward." she said before I could read any more. There were several items of furniture that looked like different types of benches covered in deep purple velvet, and a rather large four poster bed covered in purple velvet and satin sheets. I briefly noticed rings and chains attached to the posts. I tried to ignore that, and failed.

I was scared. I could see that I was scared in the wall off mirrors.

I wished I could of turned away.I wished I didn't have to look, but I knew I had to. I knew I wouldn't be aloud to turn it turned me on. I could see the shock of my revelation written all over my face and I'm sure she could as well.

She coolly walked over to the reflective glass and pushed lightly on it, my face relaxed as I realised how good her bum looked in French underwear. During this short distraction I hadn't noticed the shocking equipment that was now being revealed from behind the mirrors, whips and chains where now the least of my worries.

Shackles, hand cuffs an arrangement of leather collars and cuffs with spikes, ball gags, dog chains. I was now scared again. Fuck I was **petrified**.

"Jasper" she finally spoke "I need you to be completely honest with me" I heard the slight affection in her voice. "Are you scared?"

"No." I had replied before I even thought about what I had been asked but I wasn't scared when she talked to me like that.

"Do you want to continue?""Yes" It was said so easily.

"From now on you will call me Mistress." her 'authorities' tone was back, "Do. You- Under- Stand." she punctuated each word with a step towards me, and a riding crop in her hand…

"I do" I bowed my head. "Mistress."The crooked half-smile returning to her lips…"Well then, we shall begin."

**The dominance**.

I was now bent over a velvet bench. The texture was strange and sent electric shocks all through my body where ever it touched. I tried in vain to suppress a moan. Then I felt a sharp pain as a smooth piece of wood struck my naked buttocks. I gasped, unable to prepare for the strike. She gave my chain a sharp pull and hit me again, harder. I remained silent. "Good" she whispered in my ear, nibbling it. I could feel her legs against mine as her breasts pressed on my back pushing me harder against the velvet.

The sensation was immense, I could barely think but I had to. I had to hold back, I couldn't cum now she would be disappointed again. I had to hold back. I heard the wood cutting though the air before it hit me. It helped me to concentrate, to try and gain some control over my reactions.

I was paddled until I could feel the heat radiate from my battered cheeks. I was panting still craving release from the tension in my erection.

She started to stroke and soothe my burning flesh. It felt so good. She moved from my ass to my dick, stroking it in long slow movements. I was very close to the edge I could feel my orgasm coming. "Keep control it will get better."

She pulled me up by my chain and stared to untie the straps binding my arms. I groaned from the loss of her touch and pleasure.

She moved me to a table and sat me on it. It was bent at one end so that I could lie back but still be raised in a sitting position with my lower legs dangling over the side.

She started to tightly strap my ankles and below my knees to the legs of the table and my wrists and arms to each side.

After she had checked the tightness of the bonds she pulled out one of the vibrator remotes and pressed "3" then the off button. Alice returned to the room and quickly took her position at the end of the bed; I was embarrassed for her to see me so exposed like this.

I was still near the brink of cuming.

"Alice." Alice then walked over beside Renesmee, head still bowed. "Yes, Mistress."

"You haven't greeted our new sub yet. Have you?"

"No, Mistress"

"That's very rude Alice. Well do so now".

Alice came and stood directly in front of me, I had no idea what was going on until she bent down to her knees. The table was the perfect height for her as she licked the pre-cum off the tip of my head I knew I was to be silent other wise I would have screamed. She liked the under side of my throbbing member before taking the entire length in to her petit mouth. I herd the crop crack into Alice's thighs she let out a deep groan, the sensation was unbelievable making me dig my nails into the side of the table just to control myself. She hollowed out her cheeks, sucking and nipping lightly making my hips thrust forward of their own accord so that I nearly fell of the table. Another hit, to Alice's back this time she groaned again but arched her back this time as well. "Oh…God…". She pushed me deeper encouraged by my gasps. She started to use her hands cupping my balls and massaging my scrotum. She was sucking and stroking my length, I just couldn't hold my self any more I needed to cum.

"Please, Mistress. Please." I gasped.

She lent in whispering in my ear "Do you need it."

"Yes, Mistress" I panted

"Do you want it." She was kissing my neck.

"Yes, Mistress" I could hardly keep control while she was nibbling at my ear.

"More than anything else in the world?"

"Yes" I all but screamed "Please Mistress."

"Then cum my Jasper."

The orgasm slashed through me like a wild animal had been let loose, it spread to the very tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes as my balls contracted and relinquished everything in to Alice's mouth. Leaving me drained. I could even feel her swallow around me she still worked me for a few moments after.

Oh Wow. I had never came so hard; Alice by all rights should have been blasted across the room by its shear force. I flopped back against the restraints. I was unable to move. I was unwilling to move.

Renesmee removed my restraints including my collar, lightly caressing and kissing where they had cut into my skin. It felt good but I was so exhausted from the effort of preventing my orgasm. Wow that was amazing; I was burning this experience into my memory.

Now that the blood had returned to my other head, I could actually think. I noticed that there was a man now chained to the bed.

I recognised him from the pictures, this was Johnny. Renesmee stood up and blocked my view of the bed.

"Well done Jasper, 7 O' clock tomorrow. Do **Not** be late."

* * *

AU

well that was my first ever fanfic, so dont be too crule.

I would like to give a special mention first of all to rach the first one to read this and my Beta =D. then to Johnny for his infant knolage and inspartion (he acctualy requested to be in the story, and to ofer him to all the "hot vampire bodage girls") thank you both lods xxx

cheers for reading.

Please vote for me in the comp please


	2. Voting

Well people the voting has commenced

So get reading and vote for your fave fic (especially if its mine ^_~)

I just want to say a big massive cuddly THANKYOU for all of the reads, author and story favourites and of course the Reviews they made my day and still make me smile ( a wee shout ou to "sorry" thanks for u advice and review and I didn't take offence or get upset ^_~ but I think the problem is that im typing from Northern Ireland so the spelling and grammar of a few things are different but I have got a second beta =D)

I MIGHT(note the might ) be writing a new fic so look out for it. And after all of the not so subtle hints (you know who you are) I'm thinking of continuing this story .

So go vote =D


	3. Chapter 2

First off, I know I've been on a very long hiatus but well I didn't know how to continue or if I even could :s

However, here I am with an actual plot for a multi chaptered story and a few outtakes :D.

I'm not good with updates and reality will unfortunately come before my fantasy world and this chapter is a bit of a filler but I'll try to give you good porn with some form of plot :P.

So anyway this is dedicated to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and optimistically put on story alert I kinda hope this makes you fan girl a like I do when a new chapter is up.

I was left in the room alone, reeling from my newest experience with Renesmee. It was just Wow I couldn't believe what I had done, never mind what I had allowed to happen to me. I was still basking in my after glow as I started to get dressed and prepare myself for the outside world again. Everything was so surreal, after she left, it was as if I was incased in jello and everything was a haze. I felt a cocktail of emotions that I never thought was possible to feel all at once without exploding.

The drive home was interesting to say the least I kinda wished I hadn't thrown my cd out of the car in a fit. I needed something to calm me and driving was perfect, I drove down the motorway to compose myself and help bring me down from the high that was still buzzing through my veins. I took the back roads and concentrated on the twists and turns, by the time I reversed into my drive I had brought myself back down to earth and rid myself of the jello haze that surrounded me since my unbelievable orgasm.

Without the adrenalin running havoc through my veins I was exhausted, I wanted to flop down on to the sofa and sleep for a week(or at least until seven tomorrow night). Fat chance of that, I could see that going down well with the boss, 'What is the reason for your unexpected absence; illness, family emergency?' 'No sir, unforeseen sexual exhaustion.' No my boss would probably fire my ass for that and I'd have to move in with a freak in a run down, mouldy, old flat and have to sell my belongings on eBay as my only source of income.

I drag my ass past the sofa and collapse on to my bed instead. I'll be thankful in the morning when I have to get up for work but at least afterwards I have something to look forward to.

I woke up to my alarm blaring out of the iPod dock. I was still in my clothes from the previous day's activities (god I needed a shower). I dragged my sorry ass out of my warm, comfortable, cosy…(fuck it I'm getting back into bed). Ten minutes later I finally started to get showered and prepared for the day ahead.

Work? Well, work is always tedious (to say the least) just putting in the hours so I can go home, but I just felt as if I was so transparent. That everyone would be able to see my thoughts and know what I'd been up to, as if they could smell the leather off my skin. I still ventured out of my office more, just hoping to catch a glimpse of Renesmee. Unfortunately not, but no one treated me differently, no one made snide comments or cast me weird all-knowing looks (apart from Nicola who loves to make my life hell, sarky bitch). Work ended without much of a fanfare, just a normal day at the office. That all changed when I got home. I had only an hour to get ready for my (date? Session? Meeting?) meeting with Renesmee. A cold shower was definitely in order not only to dampen my arousal but also to stop me hyperventilating. Unfortunately I couldn't take long, I did not want to be late.

I arrived at the house not sure if I should enter but not wanting to sit in the car for much longer I had to move or do something and if I just sat in the car I would end up driving away. As I neared the door, I saw a piece of paper attached to it:

_The door is open go into the playroom._

_Mistress R_

Well at least I have some instructions now (or are they commands?). I entered the house and went straight to the playroom, no stopping, no passing go. When I entered there was no one, no sign of Renesmee or even Alice. I hadn't been given any instructions other than what time to arrive (definitely seven, right?) and to wait here. I decided to strip that was what I was here for (and she couldn't punish me for being eager taking initiative). I didn't know where to stand or if I should even be standing, maybe I should kneel at the foot of the bed, maybe sit on the bed. I had a glance around the room since this is the first chance I've had to have a proper look. I saw several pieces of (equipment? furniture? tools of torture?) furniture that I had no idea existed never mind what they were used for. There was so much I still didn't know, but I couldn't wait to find out, I never imagined myself like this in this situation.

I decided to stand at the foot of the bed on the opposite side that Alice stood during my first erm… meeting. Shortly after Renesmee entered the playroom fully dressed in a grey suit with a pencil skirt. It was a stark contrast to the outfit I last seen her in; my dick twitched at the memory.

She came over and stroked my hair but the second I leaned into her touch she pulled away. "Well done I like that you were prepared and standing waiting for me, this will be rewarded." I almost smiled "But for future reference you will kneel keeping your head bowed and your hands laced behind your head, and you will always show me respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress"

"Good, get into that position now" I knelt at her feet, keeping my eyes lowered and raised my hands behind my head. She started to stroke me running her hands all over my torso. It was almost as if she could mould me like putty. "Also do not speak unless spoken to or given a direct question which will be answered 'Yes mistress.' or 'No mistress.'. You cannot speak freely unless given permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress"

"Very good. Stand." She lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, I lowered mine to the floor like she said but I could still see a smile being formed by her rosy lips. l wanted nothing more than to lean forward and capture them for myself but then realization hit me. They were not mine to capture. No, mine were for her to capture, abuse and use for whatever she wished. She moved to the bed and lounged across it. "Get dressed."

What… but… wait, why? She must have seen the confusion on my face or my hesitation to follow her order. "We have other things to attend to before we can continue our sessions and in future do not question me. I will not give you reasoning for my commands again."

I dressed in silence while I could feel her eyes gaze upon me, watching as I covered my body. "Follow"

I had barely finished dressing before she barked her command. She moved to the door and I scrambled to catch up with her. The house was pretty big and I wasn't going to end up lost in it. We entered what looked like a small office or meeting room. It was modest with a small bookcase filled with books (surprisingly), a desk with two chairs in front and another one behind, there was also a smaller desk off to the side with a computer on it. It was very unintimidating and nothing like the playroom, still I was definitely apprehensive at this point. "Sit."

I didn't see anything that she could strap me down with or chain me to, I'm not sure if that made me feel better or worse. "In here I am not your mistress. You can talk to me like a person not as if I were your dominate, so you don't need permission to talk or leave and so on. Before we can continue our sessions, I need to know some more about you, where your limits are, which ones can be pushed and which ones cannot."

"Kay…"

"First off, what is your sexual orientation?"

I was a bit taken back by how up front she was, but I guess it was normal after what has happened if you can call any of this normal.

"I'm bisexual, with a strong preference for women"

She wrote my reply in a blue note book with my name on it. "And how do you feel about having a second sub joining us in our sessions?"

"That doesn't bother me."

"What about restraints?"

"I'd rather not have handcuffs and I kinda like the feel of leather" I could feel my face heat up I wasn't used to talking so frank to some one I barely knew.

"Good anything else you would like to mention, any other preferences?" I just shrugged.

"What about punishments?"

"I haven't really got a high pain threshold."

"Don't worry we'll soon sort that out" she said with a crooked grin. "You may not have a high pain threshold but there are other forms of punishment" I swallowed, hard.

"Now we need to sort out a safe word for when I try to push too hard and you have reached your limits. Do you have any ideas, it cant be something you can accidently say during a session and it has to be memorable"

"Erm…" I was stumped.

"What about 'apple' for when you need to take a second to breathe or if you are going to cum, and to end a session…"

"Through the looking glass" she looked up from her notebook to cast her gaze on me with those beautiful brown eyes. "Interesting choice"

I shrugged "It's in the bookcase"

"Now that that is all covered I just need to make sure you understand the basic conduct which I expect in my playroom. At the start of each session, you will strip in the playroom, kneel at the foot of the bed and wait for me with your eyes lowered and hands laced behind your head like earlier. You may not do anything without my permission, that includes humping, rubbing and touching yourself, you may ask for permission and I will choose whether to grant it or not. Otherwise what I say goes. If I say I want you to be silent you will remain quite or you will be punished. You will not however be punished for using your safe words in fact I would encourage it for when it is appropriate and we will talk about why you used them remember your safe words are there to keep you safe. Any questions?"

"No, mistress"

"Good then we will begin tomorrow at eight, good night. And remember Jasper -Do Not Be Late"

Feels good to be back even tho its been a year but hey better late than never.


End file.
